wizard101_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Made up Omens :3
A little bit about my newest talent So, when I started reading the books by Erin Hunter, I was enchanted by all the drama, and passion put into every word, every detail. It was seemingly intresting to read, it was almost as if the words were jumping off the pages, and the pictures in my mind, made it, sorta like I was there. I'm still studying why words create such powerful emotion, but for now, I'll leave that to people who know the concepts a bit better than I do. So, I've written TONS and TONS of fan fictions for Warrior Cats, and I though about sharing them with the public. For me, this is a big jump for a tiny person, I've never respected publicity and fame, it's not what I really need....... I just need people to notice I'm talented, and that's all I'll prove. Right now, I'm working on a book to demonstrate clan life, so, I turned to AshFall, my best friend on the web and in real life. She's been in many clans, and I wanna give credit to those who helped me in my clan life, even the most recent ones. I've taken poetry slam since the second simester, I'm proud on how I've developed, but, most of my poems are based on Warriors, and Omens etc... I'll try to post every other day, or even daily on any new Omen or story. Credits go to ; WhiteStone, AngelStone, IceStone, WishStone, AshFall (paw), BlazeStar, MossPelt, OwlMoon, RedStream, VelvetStripe, Starling, DawnHeart, and BlueScar. VioletStar too, even though we haven't met yet. Omen of the week '' 1. '' '' " A Velvet star set in the sky, a silky backdrop to cover her eyes, a lone cat upon us shall be found, made to lead, born profound, alas, she senses all the hate, put on her back, all up to fate, her courage furious, her love, strong, she'd been the one, all along" ''VelvetSky's/ Star's Omen '' '' 2. '' '' "Shadows of old, come so near, a dark one smells the enlightend one's fear, '' '' Fur lit a blaze, born from light, a hero shall rize with all his might, '' '' I know my leader speaks to say no, but yes, the stars tell me so" '' Story Exerpt's of the week 1. WindRush was furious. He had no negative intentions for the clan, nevertheless, I knew that it was a clan member who had killed TigerLily. She was on the watch, then vanished. And a few days later, RedStream recovered the body, left in the river by some cat. I put my paw forward to speak "SorrowStar, WindRush isn't the culprit. I know for sure that he has no negativity for the clan" "Then how are we going to solve this VelvetSky? Do you expect an answer to just come from Star Clan? This is murder! Some cat, ''SOMETHING ''is out there to get us. The best plan is to lure whatever it was in, so we can come face to face with it" "I'm not sure tha-" "Velvet" RedSteam started "a decision has been made. You can't go against what she's said. As clan deputy, I still have orders, and I can give orders, but, it is what it is" "Well" I said, then hung my head low with frustration "war isn't the answer. That's what you all think. You're mindless to what is right under your nose, some solution that's better than attacking our own kind. You'd be a great leader if you realized that. Maybe I'm wrong, but I know, if I was leader-" "You aren't. You just aren't made for it Velvet." ''From 'VelvetSky's Prophecy' '' 2. After all that trouble........ trying to repair WinterBorn Clan, everyone is gone. Star Clan........ why? I'm so confused.......... I've done everything for the clan that I love, the cats I care for, the only family that really meant something to me........ it's all gone! I shed a tear, then another, then another, until there was a small puddle beneath my feet. '"BlueScar, don't cry, you're a warrior. But now, you're not acting like the warrior I made you. What is the purpose of crying now BlueScar........ There is no purpose. You must gather the remains of your once beautiful clan, and make the best of it." '"LilyStar" I smiled. "LilyStar, why? Where is everyone? WHY DID THEY LEAVE!? I miss them...... I miss them with all my heart, there isn't any sort of purpose for me now..... what is the purpose?....." "It's what you make of it. We're with Star Clan. We will guide you, and we will always, ALWAYS, shine upon you." ''